The Silver Skull Pendant
by Captain Darkness
Summary: I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read it in my story.Plus I made a mistake on the summary so please pardon that.Please reveiw! WillElizabeth JackAna Maria


"The silver skull pendant" By: Captain Darkness

This story is rated PG13

Summary: I fall into the POTC world and mess up the plotline!!! But what is the secret behind my strange pendant? Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Ana Maria, Please review!!!  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC but I do own POTC but I do own myself and other non-POTC characters.  
  
Chapter one-Time travel  
  
Today was just like always. First I had a science test and then a super hard math test. I was overjoyed to hear the last bell announcing the end of the school day. I rushed home on my bike and collapsed on the couch. I took about five minutes to relax and breathe normally. My mom entered the living room and said;"Me and daddy are going on a vacation so you get to have the house all to yourself". My eyes widened with interest. "Where are you going?" I asked with a skpetical looking grin. My mom must have sensed it and said, "Oh we're just going to Montana for two months!"." Is there any errand you want me to do mommy dearest?" I joked. Mom smacked the back of my head and cried, "Stop with the jokes!" I and mom laughed after that.  
  
Within an hour and a half my parents were gone and I had the house to myself. I looked around eagerly and finally decided on a movie. I looked around my messy room and found the movie I was looking for. "I haven't seen this movie in a while!" I exclaimed. I hastened to the kitchen to fix some popcorn for the movie. My motto is you can't watch a movie without popcorn!  
  
I ran back to my room once the popcorn was done and plopped down on my bed. I popped in the POTC dvd and waited. I waited through the previews and yawned. Finally it was the feature presentation. I grew silent and stared wide eyed at the screen.  
  
It showed young Elizabeth singing the pirate song. "Come on! Get to the part about Captain Jack Sparrow already!" I yelled at the screen. As time rolled by I was once again silent. Finally it got to the part of Jack Sparrow's entrance into Port Royale. "Yeah finally!" I cheered. Suddenly there was a weird beam of light surrounding the TV screen. "Huh?!" I questioned. The light grew increasingly brighter and I had to shield my eyes. Then I felt as if I were being pulled in by the light. I squirmed and tried to break free but to no avail. I finally gave up and passed out.  
  
I started to fall from the sky and I landed hard on wood. Wait...wood? Where am I?! I felt a slight pain on my right side. I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. "Mum......Where am I?" I questioned myself. I looked around desperately for any signs of life. Suddenly my mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh! It can't be Captain Jack Sparrow!" I squealed. Norrington's head snapped in my direction and I ducked. "Someone is hiding there" Norrington whispered to Gillette. I gulped, wondering if I might get caught and that proved to be true.  
  
"Come up with your hands up intruder!" Gillette yelled stepping closer to my hiding spot. I tried to sneak away but that proved to be futile. Gillette seized my hands and led me toward Norrington. "Well what do we have here, a spy no doubt?!" Norrington said. Then he spied my silver skull pendant and exclaimed, "Well gentlemen we seemed to have captured a teen female pirate". "No wait this is all a big misunderstanding! I'm not a pirate!" I shrieked at Norrington. "I know a pirate when I see one miss...." Norrington's voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes and said "My name is Alana Cole". "Well gentlemen you know what to do with pirates....lock her in jail!" Norrington commanded. I stuck out my tongue and cried "You'll be sorry you...you....fat naval dude!!!" Norrington's face went three shades red (if that is even possible!) and struck me across my face.  
  
All the while I got caught Jack sneaked away and was now watching me from a distance. "She's a feisty one isn't she?!" Jack whispered to himself. He quickly got up and ran to the blacksmith shop. Meanwhile...........The red coated naval officers escorted me to the jail. All the while I got curious stares from the citizens of the town. "Great! Now everyone has to know about me!" I muttered under my breath. When I was shoved into the jail cell I got confused glances from the other jail birds.  
  
"What are bloody looking at?! Haven't you ever seen a teenage girl before?!!!" I growled at them. They just laughed at me and took me for advantage. I put my forehead on the bars and whispered "This isn't right! I'm not a pirate! Those bloody fools!"  
  
Well that was chapter one hope you like it!!!! Don't forget to review!!! Plus this is my first story I ever typed online so be honest! If you say my story is crap I'll probably still continue!!!!!! I promise to update soon!! :) 


End file.
